gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zeitlinie
thumb|300px|Die Maester schreiben die Geschichte nieder. Dies ist eine Zeitlinie der wichtigsten Ereignisse, die versucht anhand der bedeutendsten Wendepunkte, die Geschichte von Westeros und Essos zusammenzufassen, basierend auf den Daten und Informationen in der Serie Game of Thrones und der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer und dem dazugehörigen Begleitmaterial. Der Überlieferung nach, reicht die bekannte Geschichte von Westeros mehr als 12.500 Jahre zurück. Allerdings wurden die ältesten, historischen Aufzeichnungen erst nach der Ankunft der Andalen auf dem Kontinent niedergeschrieben, da die Ersten Menschen nur Runen in Steine ritzten. Alles, was seitdem über das Zeitalter der Helden, der Dämmerung und der Langen Nacht überliefert wurde, stammt ursprünglich von Geschichten, die tausende von Jahren später durch die Septons aufgezeichnet wurden. Die Genauigkeit von Legenden und Mythen, die viel dieser Geschichte ausmachen, werden offen von den Maestern der Zitadelle angezweifelt, sowie der Wahrheitsgehalt anderer Überlieferungen. =Geschichte= Die Datumsangaben stehen in Bezug zu der Eroberung von Aegon dem Eroberer, mit negativen Zahlen für Ereignisse vor Aegons Eroberung. Anmerkung, die Abkürzung "ca." steht für das lateinische Wort "circa", was ungefähr oder rund bedeutet. Zeitalter der Dämmerung Zeitalter der Helden Invasion der Andalen Zeitalter von Valyria Sieben Königslande Eroberungskriege Die Dynastie der Targaryen Roberts Rebellion Die Regierungszeit König Roberts Game of Thrones Staffel 1 - 298 n. A. E. thumb|Jorah Mormonts Begnadigung von König Robert aus dem Jahre 298 n. A. E. ;In Westeros *Jon Arryn wurde vergiftet. König Robert Baratheon stattet Winterfell einen Besuch an, um seinen alten Freund, Eddard Stark, zur neuen Hand des Königs zu ernennen. Während des Besuchs wird Bran Stark aus dem Fenster gestoßen und nach der Abreise Eddards und seines Gefolges samt seiner Töchter nach Königsmund ein Attentat auf ihn verübt. *Bei einer Patrouille jenseits der Mauer trafen Brüder der Nachtwache das erste Mal seit tausenden Jahren auf Weiße Wanderer. Die Zahl der Deserteure der Nachtwache als auch der Wildlinge die fliehen steigt an. Jon Schnee und Samwell Tarly schließen sich der Nachtwache an. *Tod von Robert Baratheon nach einem Jagdunfall mit einem Keiler. Er ernennt Eddard Stark zum Regenten des Reiches bis sein Sohn Joffrey volljährig ist. *Krönung von Joffrey Baratheon zum neuen König der Sieben Königslande und Festnahme von Eddard Stark, aufgrund seiner versuchten Regentsschaftübernahme. *Hinrichtung von Eddard Stark vor der Septe von Baelor. Angeordnet von König Joffrey wegen Hochverrat. *Entstehung des Krieges der Fünf Könige. Robb Stark ruft nach der Festnahme seines Vaters zu den Bannern und zieht in den Süden. Roberts Brüder Renly Baratheon und Stannis Baratheon ernennen sich ebenfalls zu Königen und ziehen in den Krieg. *Gefangennahme von Jaime Lennister. Robb Stark nutzte eine kleinere Armee für die Schlacht am Grünen Arm, was als Ablenkung dienen sollte. Mit dem Großteil der Armee konnte er einen vernichtenden Sieg bei der Schlacht im Wisperwald erlangen, wodurch er Jaime Lennister gefangen nehmen konnte. Um den Kreuzweg zu überqueren schließt er ein Heiratsbündnis mit den Freys. *Die Nachtwache begibt sich auf eine Mission, dem Großen Ausmarsch. Aufgrund der größer werdenen Bedrohung der Wildlinge und dem Angriff eines Wiedergängers auf den Lord Kommandanten, beschließt dieser Nachforschungen anzustellen und jenseits der Mauer die Gebiete zu erkunden. ;In Essos *Daenerys Targaryen wird mit Khal Drogo in Pentos verheiratet. Damit verfolgte Viserys Targaryen den Plan im Gegenzug eine Armee zu sichern um die Sieben Königslande von Robert zurückzuerobern. Nach kurzer Zeit wird sie schwanger. *Viserys Targaryen wird von Khal Drogo in Vaes Dothrak hingerichtet. Viserys drohte damit Daenerys wieder mitzunehmen, wenn Drogo ihm nicht bald seine Armee geben würde. Daraufhin goss Drogo ihm geschmolzenes Gold über den Kopf. *Nach einem Zweikampf mit einem Dothraki wird Drogo lebensgefährlich verletzt. Durch das Ritual einer Hexe Mirri Maz Duur opfert Daenerys das Leben ihres Babys für Drogos. Jedoch war dies ein Trick und Drogo kann nicht mehr richtig am Leben teilnehmen. Daenerys erlöst Drogo und erstickt ihn mit einem Kissen. *Geburt von Drogon, Viserion und Rhaegal. Bei der Verbrennung von Drogos Leiche legt Daenerys sich mit den Dracheneiern zu ihm ins Feuer. Nachdem das Feuer erloschen ist, steigt sie mit drei Drachenbabys im Arm aus dem Feuer. Staffel 2 - 299 n. A. E. ;In Westeros *König Joffrey feiert seinen siebzehnten Namenstag. Um dies zu feiern veranstaltet er ein Turnier, auf dem sich einige Ritter dem Zweikampf stellen. *Der Krieg der Fünf Könige setzt sich fort. Robb Stark erlangt weitere wichtige Siege gegen die Lennisters und rückt weiter in die Westlande vor. In einer geheimen Zeremonie heiratet er Talisa Maegyr, wodurch er sein Versprechen mit den Freys und somit das Bündnis bricht, wodurch er einen Teil seiner Armee verliert. *Balon Graufreud ernennt sich erneut zum König der Eiseninseln. Nachdem sein Sohn Theon Graufreud von Robb entsendet wurde, um ein eventuelles Bündnis zu besprechen, beschließt Balon den ungeschützten Norden anzugreifen. Theon hintergeht Robb und schließt sich den Eisenmännern an. Winterfell, der Sitz der Starks, wird von Theon überfallen und eingenommen. *Bei den Verhandlungen von Sturmkap der beiden Baratheon-Brüder, Stannis und Renly, kommt es zu keiner Einigung. Lady Melisandre gebärt einen Schatten, der geschaffen wurde, um König Renly zu töten. Nach seinem Tod schließen sich die Tyrells den Lennisters an. Die kleinen Häuser der Sturmlande schließen sich Stannis an. *Bei der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser erleidet Stannis eine fatale Niederlage. Durch Tyrion Lennisters Plan zur Nutzung von Seefeuer, verbrannte der Großteil von Stannis Flotte. Der darauf folgende Angriff auf die Stadttore, kann durch die Unterstützung von Tywin Lennister und Loras Tyrell, sowie deren Armeen, abgewehrt werden. Stannis zieht sich stark geschwächt nach Drachenstein zurück. *Jon Schnee und Qhorin Halbhand werden von Wildlingen gefangen genommen. Im Zweikampf wird Qhorin von Jon getötet, was geplant war, da sich Jon so das Vertrauen der Wildlinge erschleichen konnte. *Jenseits der Mauer kommt es zur Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen, als die Brüder der Nachtwache dort Halt machen. Eine Armee aus Wiedergängern und Weißen Wanderern überfallen die Männer der Nachtwache und können den Großteil vernichten. ;In Essos *Daenerys und ihr Khalasar wandern durch die Rote Wüste, was sie nur schwer überleben. Sie erreichen die Stadt Qarth. Sie plant dort eine Armee und Schiffe zu erlangen, wodurch sie den Eisernen Thron zurück erobern will. *Gefangennahme von Drogon duch Pyat Pree, einer der Hexenmeister. *Tod der Dreizehn durch Pyat Pree. Xaro Xhoan Daxos und der Hexenmeister stürzen die Regierung, wodurch Xaro sich zum König von Qarth krönen lässt. *Tod von Pyat Pree und Wiedervereinigung von Drogon und Daenerys. Nachdem sich Daenerys im Haus der Unsterblichen dem Hexenmeister stellen musste, lässt sie ihn von Drogon bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen. Später findet sie Xaro mit Doreah im Bett, eine von Daenerys' Zofen. Zusammen werden Xaro und Doreah in den Tresor eingesperrt, den er Daenerys zuvor gezeigt hat. Staffel 3 - 300 n. A. E. ;In Westeros *Die überlebenden Brüder der Nachtwache ziehen sich zur Mauer zurück und machen Halt auf Crasters Bergfried. Dort kommt es zu einem Konflikt, wodurch sich zwei Parteien bilden. Die einen machen Craster für den Tod eines Bruders verantwortlich, da sie nicht genügend Nahrung bekommen. Karl Tanner, einer der Brüder, tötet Craster daraufhin nach einer Auseinandersetzung. Lord Kommandant Mormont wird hinterrücks von einem seiner Rekruten getötet. Es kommt zur Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried. *Samwell Tarly flieht mit Goldy, eine von Crasters Töchtern, und stößt dabei auf einen Weißen Wanderer. Samwell schafft es den Wanderer mit einem Dolch aus Drachenglas zu töten. *Jon Schnee trifft auf den König-jenseits-der-Mauer Manke Rayder und wird bei den Wildlingen aufgenommen. Gemeinsam mit Tormund, Ygritte und Orell sollen sie die Mauer erklimmen, um südlich der Mauer zu gelangen. *Südlich der Mauer gelingt Jon nach einem Kampf mit den Wildlingen die Flucht. Bei einem kurzen Zwischenhalt wird er von Ygritte mit mehreren Pfeilen getroffen, gelangt jedoch auf seinem Pferd zur Schwarzen Festung. *König des Nordens Robb Stark zieht sich aus den Westlanden ab und kehrt in die Flusslande zurück. Roose Bolton hält Harrenhal, während Robb und seine Gefolgschaft nach Schnellwasser reisen, um an der Beerdigung von Hoster Tully teilzunehmen. *Hinrichtung von Rickard Karstark, der durch das Töten zweier Gefangener von Robb zum Tode verurteilt wurde. Rickard suchte Rache für seine beiden gefallenen Söhne, woraufhin er die beiden gefangenen Lennisters Martyn und Willem Lennister tötete. Nach dem Tod von Lord Karstark ziehen die Armeen der Karstarks ebenfalls ab, wodurch Robbs Armee stark geschwächt wird. *Erneutes Bündnis mit dem Hause Frey. Als Bedingung zur erneuten Verbündung soll Edmure Tully eine Tochter von Lord Walder Frey heiraten, zusätzlich soll Robb sich entschuldigen. *Bei der Roten Hochzeit kommt der Großteil der Stark-Armee ums Leben, darunter auch der König des Nordens, seine Frau Talisa, sein ungeborener Sohn und seine Mutter Catelyn. Die Starks sind damit als Kontrahenten aus dem Krieg ausgeschieden. Die Rote Hochzeit war ein geplantes Massaker der Lennisters und Freys, die die Hochzeit von Edmure Tully und Roslin Frey ausnutzten und das Gastrecht brachen, um den König des Nordens zu stürzen. ;In Essos *Daenerys reist mit ihrem restlichen Khalasar nach Astapor, um sich die Armee der Unbefleckten anzuschauen. Dort trifft sie auf den Sklavenhändler Kraznys mo Nakloz. *Barristan Selmy kann ein versuchtes Attentat der Hexenmeister von Qarth auf Daenerys vereiteln. Danach schließt er sich der Königinnengarde an. *Daenerys fordert alle Unbefleckten, auch die Soldaten, die noch in Ausbildung sind. Als Tausch bietet sie einen ihrer Drachen an. Außerdem fordert sie die Übersetzerin Missandei als Geschenk. Bei der Übergabe der Armee befiehlt sie Drogon Feuer zu speihen, wodurch der Sklavenhändler Kraznys bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennt. Sie hält eine Rede und fordert die Unbefleckten auf für ihr freies Leben zu kämpfen, woraufhin sie jeden Sklavenhändler töten. *Daario Naharis, einer der Anführer der Zweitgeborenen, tötet die beiden anderen Anführer und bietet Daenerys Unterstützung an. Gemeinsam befreien sie die Stadt Yunkai von den Sklavenhaltern und nehmen die Stadt ein. Daenerys wird vom Volk als "Mhysa" gefeiert, was so viel wie "Mutter" bedeutet. Staffel 4 - 301 n. A. E. ;In Westeros *Tod von König Joffrey auf der königlichen Hochzeit mit Margaery Tyrell. Sein Wein war mit dem Würger vergiftet. Für den Mord wird Joffreys Onkel Tyrion verantwortlich gemacht, woraufhin dieser festgenommen wird. *Tommen Baratheon wird zum neuen König der Sieben Königslande gekrönt. *Beim Gerichtsprozess von Tyrion Lennister fordert Tyrion ein Urteil durch Kampf. Prinz Oberyn Martell stellt sich als Kämpfer für ihn zur Verfügung, da er Rache für den Tod seiner Schwester Elia Martell fordert, die von seinem Gegenkämpfer Gregor Clegane getötet wurden. Beim Zweikampf zögert Oberyn jedoch mit dem finalen Todesstoß, wodurch er überwältigt wird und brutal von Gregor getötet wird. Tyrion wird daraufhin zum Tode verurteilt. *Nachdem Jaime Lennister seinen Bruder befreit hatte, begibt sich Tyrion auf den Weg zum Turm der Hand. Dort findet er Shae im Bett seines Vaters vor. Er erdrosselt sie und bewaffnet sich mit einer Armbrust. Nach einem Gespräch mit seinem Vater Tywin tötet er ihn durch zwei Armbrustbolzen. *Roose Bolton wird neuer Wächter des Nordens, aufgrund seiner Mitwirkung bei der Roten Hochzeit. Winterfell wird zu ihrem neuen Hauptsitz. *Ramsay Bolton benutzt den gebrochenen Theon Graufreud dazu, um Maidengraben von den Eisenmännern zurück zu erlangen. Er schickt Theon vor, der beauftragt wurde, die Eisenmänner zu überzeugen sich zu freiwillig zu ergeben, wodurch sie unbeschadet auf die Eiseninseln zurückkehren dürften. Die Eisenmänner willigen ein und ergeben sich. Allerdings steht Ramsay nicht zu seinem Wort und häutet die Eisenmänner. Roose Bolton legitimiert Ramsay als Belohnung, wodurch er nun offiziell ein Bolton ist. *Ermordung von Lysa Arryn durch Petyr Baelish. Nach der Hochzeit von Lysa und Petyr konfrontierte Lysa Sansa, da sie eifersüchtig war. Petyr beruhigte den Streit, jedoch stürzte er sie aus dem Mondtor. *Weitere Überfälle der Wildlinge auf die Dörfer in der Schenkung. Sie überfallen ein kleines Dorf und schicken den Jungen Olly zur Schwarzen Festung, damit dieser über den Überfall berichten kann. Später attackieren die Wildlinge Mulwarft bei dem Plünderung von Mulwarft. *Die Armee von Manke Rayder greift die Schwarze Festung an. Bei der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung kommen viele ums Leben, darunter Ygritte, Pypar und Grenn, der bei der Verteidigung des Tores gegen den Riesen Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg starb. Tormund wurde gefangen genommen. *Jon plant ein Attentat auf den König-jenseits-der-Mauer, obwohl dies auch sein Tod bedeuten würde. Beim Gespräch der Beiden ertönt plötzlich ein Horn und die Armee von Stannis Baratheon überfällt das Lager der Wildlinge. Stannis erlangt einen Sieg und nimmt Manke Rayder gefangen. *Bran Stark, Hodor und Meera Reet erreichen die Höhle des Dreiäugigen Raben und treffen auf die Kinder des Waldes, sowie den Raben selbst, der Wargkräfte besitzt. ;In Essos *Daenerys erreicht mit ihrer Armee die Stadt Meereen. Die Stadt schickt einen Champion hervor, der gegen einen ausgewählten Kämpfer von Daenerys kämpfen muss. Daario wird in den Kampf geschickt und schafft es den Champion von Meereen zu töten. Sie hält eine Rede vor den Sklaven der Stadt, dass sie kommt, um sie zu befreien. *In der Nacht schleichen sich einige Unbefleckte in die Stadt und versuchen die Sklaven davon zu überzeugen an ihrer Seite zu kämpfen. Daenerys ist bei der Belagerung von Meereen siegreich und ihr gelingt es die Stadt von den Sklavenhaltern zu befreien. *Nachdem die Regierung von Yunkai und Astapor gestürzt wurde, werden die Zweitgeborenen, unter Daario, los geschickt, um die Führung zurück zu erlangen. *Ser Barristan Selmy erfährt von den früheren Spionageaktionen von Ser Jorah. Als dieser sich vor der Königin zu erklären versucht, wird er von Daenerys verbannt und er muss die Stadt verlassen. *Aufgrund von einigen Vorfällen mit ihren Drachen werden Rhaegal und Viserion in die Katakomben der Pyramide gesperrt. *Nachdem Arya Stark den todgeglaubten Sandor Clegane zurücklässt, der bei einem Kampf mit Brienne von Tarth schwer verletzt wurde, reist sie nach Braavos, um eine Gesichtslose zu werden. Staffel 5 - 302 n. A. E. ;In Westeros *Da Manke Rayder sich weigert das Knie zu beugen wird er von Stannis Baratheon zum Tode verurteilt. Er soll bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt werden. Kurz bevor das Feuer ihn erreicht wird er von Jon Schnee erlöst, der ihn einen Pfeil ins Herz schießt. *König Tommen heiratet Margaery Tyrell in der Großen Septe von Baelor, wodurch das Bündnis der Häuser Lennister und Tyrell weiter gestärkt wird. *Cersei ernennt den Hohen Spatzen zum neuen Hohen Septon und ruft damit den Kriegerischen Arm des Glaubens zurück ins Leben. *Nach dem Erhalt einer Drohung aus Dorne, schickt Cersei ihren Bruder Jaime in den Süden, um ihre Tochter Myrcella Baratheon zurück zu holen. Jaime begibt sich mit Bronn auf die Reise. In Dorne kommt es zu einer Auseinandersetzung in den Wassergärten mit den Sandschlangen, wodurch beide Parteien festgenommen werden. Prinz Doran Martell erlaubt Jaime die Ausreise mit Myrcella, allerdings soll sein Sohn Trystan Martell mit ihnen reisen und Oberyns Platz im Kleinen Rat einnehmen. Auf der Rückreise stirbt Myrcella an den Folgen eines Giftes, namens Langer Abschied. Dies wurde ihr von Ellaria Sand über den Abschiedskuss übertragen. Ellaria wollte Rache für Oberyn. *Loras Tyrell wird von den Spatzen gefangen genommen und in eine Zelle gebracht. Bei Loras Anhörung wird ebenfalls die Königin Margaery festgenommen, da diese bei ihrer Aussage gelogen hat. Später wird Cersei wegen Inzest und Verursachung des Krieges festgenommen. Nach einem Bußgang darf sie zum Roten Bergfried zurück kehren. *Petyr Baelish bietet den Boltons Sansa Stark an, um sie mit Lord Boltons Sohn Ramsay zu vermählen. Danach lügt er die Lennisters an und behauptet, dass dies die Idee der Boltons gewesen sei. Daraufhin erhält Baelish das Kommando über die Armee des Grünen Tals, mit der er entweder Stannis oder die Boltons attackieren soll, je nachdem wer überlebt. *Ramsay Bolton heiratet Sansa Stark in einer Zeremonie auf Winterfell. *Aufgrund der immer schlechteren Bedingungen für Stannis, erlaubt er Melisandre seine Tochter Sharin Baratheon zu opfern. Sie wird bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt. Danach findet Stannis seine Frau Selyse Baratheon im Wald erhängt vor. Vor Winterfell angekommen wird Stannis und seine Armee von den Boltons überrannt. Später wird Stannis von Brienne von Tarth hingerichtet. *Sansa Stark und Theon Graufreud nutzen Ramsays Abwesenheit zur Flucht. Theon stößt Myranda, wodurch sie in den Tod stürzt. Sansa und Theon springen daraufhin von Winterfells Mauern um zu flüchten. *Nach dem Sieg bei der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung wird Jon Schnee zum neuen Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache gewählt. Er beschließt jenseits der Mauer zu reisen, um die Wildlinge vor der Bedrohung der Weißen Wanderer zu retten. In Hartheim angekommen beraten Tormund und Jon sich mit den Ältesten des Freien Volkes. Die meisten stimmen dem Angebot zu und machen sich bereit für die Abreise. Plötzlich kommt ein Nebel über das Lager und sie werden von der Armee aus Wiedergängern und den Weißen Wanderern überfallen. Jon und den anderen gelingt im letzten Moment die Flucht, allerdings können sie nicht alle retten. Der Nachtkönig belebt die Toten wieder und macht sie so zu Wiedergängern. *Einige Brüder der Nachtwache sehen die Rettung der Wildlinge als Verrat an und sie entschließen sich dazu den Lord Kommandanten zu töten. Sie sagen Lord Kommandant Jon Schnee, dass ein Wildling Infos über den Verbleib von Benjen Stark hat, Jons Onkel. Er begibt sich nach draußen aber findet nur ein Schild vor, auf dem Verräter steht. Die Meuterer stechen auf Jon ein und lassen ihn verblutend zurück. ;In Essos *Tyrion flieht mit der Hilfe von Varys über die Meerenge nach Pentos. Dort offenbart Varys ihm, dass er die Drachenkönigin unterstützt und versuchen würde sie zurück auf den Thron zu bringen. Gemeinsam reisen sie nach Volantis, wo Tyrion von Jorah Mormont entführt wird. Er will Daenerys Tyrion als Geschenk bringen, damit er ihr verzeiht. *Jorah durchquert mit Tyrion das Alte Valyria und wird dabei von den Steinmenschen angegriffen. Sie überleben es, jedoch infiziert sich Jorah mit den Grauschuppen. Die beiden werden von Sklavenhändlern gefangen genommen und in eine Kampfarena geschickt. Dort treffen sie auf Daenerys. Sie nimmt Tyrion als neuen Berater auf, Jorah wird jedoch wieder ins Exil geschickt. *In Meereen werden die Söhne der Harpyie eine immer größere Bedrohung. Durch einen Überfall auf einen Trupp der Unbefleckten kommt Ser Barristan Selmy ums Leben, Grauer Wurm wird dabei schwer verletzt. *Daenerys Targaryen beschließt die Kampfarenen von Meereen wieder zu eröffnen. Bei dem Aufstand der Söhne der Harpyie in der Kampfarena werden Daenerys und ihre Verbündeten mitten in der Arena eingekreist. Drogon kommt ihnen zur Hilfe und kann einen Großteil der Attentäter töten. Daraufhin fliegt er mit Daenerys davon und macht an einem Berg außerhalb von Meereen halt. Dort wird Daenerys von einem fremden Khalasar entdeckt und mitgenommen. *Arya erreicht die Stadt Braavos mit dem Schiff und fährt unter dem Titan von Braavos hindurch. Der Kapitän bringt sie zum Haus von Schwarz und Weiß. Dort wird sie jedoch abgewiesen. *In der Stadt kommt es zu einem Konflikt mit einigen Jungs, jedoch flüchten diese als sie eine Gestalt hinter Arya erblickten. Dabei handelt es sich um die selbe Person, die Arya beim Haus abgewiesen hat. Arya folgt ihr und sie erhält Einlass. Der Mann entpuppt sich als Jaqen H'ghar, der ihr bereits auf Harrenhal half. *Arya beweist sich und erhält bald ihren ersten Auftrag. Sie wird jedoch abgelenkt, als sie die Ankunft von Lord Maes Tyrell bemerkt, der von Meryn Trant begleitet wird. Meryn Trant war für den Tod von Syrio Forel verantwortlich, Aryas ehemaligem Kampflehrer. Sie nutzt ein Gesicht aus der Halle der Gesichter und tötet ihn. Als Jaqen dies bemerkt verliert Arya ihr Augenlicht. Staffel 6 - 303 n. A. E. ;In Westeros *Nach der Meuterei einiger Brüder der Nachtwache, wird Jons Leichnam von Ser Davos Seewert, Eddison Tollett und einigen weiteren verbündeten Brüdern beschützt. Später gelingt es Lady Melisandre Jon wiederzubeleben. *Sansa Stark ist, gemeinsam mit Theon Graufreud, auf der Flucht. Dabei werden sie von einigen Soldaten, die von Ramsay Bolton geschickt wurden, angegriffen. Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn kommen Sansa und Theon zur Rettung und töten die Angreifer. Sie geleiten Sansa zur Schwarzen Festung. Theon macht sich auf dem Weg zu den Eiseninseln. *Jon legt sein Amt des Lord Kommandanten nieder und begibt sich mit Sansa auf dem Weg, um Verbündete im Kampf gegen die Boltons zu suchen. Sie wollen ihren alten Familiensitz zurückerobern. Nach einem Gespräch mit dem Freien Volk schließen sich diese den Starks an, um sie beim Kampf zu untersützen. Lyanna Mormont kann letztendlich auch überzeugt werden, wodurch Haus Mormont ebenfalls auf der Seite der Starks steht. *Maester Wolkan überbringt die Nachricht, dass Walda Bolton einen Sohn geboren hat. Ramsay gratuliert seinem Vater Roose Bolton und umarmt ihn. Dabei stößt er ihm ein Messer in die Brust und tötet seinen Vater. Maester Wolkan sollte den anderen erzählen er sei von seinen Feinden vergiftet worden. Danach lockt Ramsay seine Stiefmutter Walda mit dem Baby in den Hundezwinger, woraufhin er beide dort einsperrt und und seinen Hunden zerfleischen lässt. *Nach dem gescheiterten Gespräch von Jon und Ramsay kommt es schließlich zur Schlacht, die auch als Schlacht der Bastarde bekannt ist. Dabei scheint es zuerst so, als würden die Starks verlieren, allerdings kommen die Ritter des Grünen Tals zur Rettung und schlagen die Boltons zurück. Ramsay Bolton wird auf Befehl von Sansa von seinen Hunden zerfleischt. Später wird Jon Schnee von den Lords des Nordens vereint zum neuen König des Nordens ernannt. *Nach Theon kehrt auch sein Onkel Euron Graufreud auf die Eiseninseln zurück, nachdem er seit der Graufreud-Rebellion im Exil gelebt hat. Er trifft auf seinen Bruder Balon Graufreud, den derzeitigen König der Eiseninseln. Nach einem Gespräch stürzt er ihn über eine Brücke in den Tod. Beim Königsthing kann Euron sich gegen seine Nichte Asha Graufreud durchsetzen und wird zum neuen König der Eiseninseln gewählt. Asha und Theon begeben sich während seiner Zeremonie auf die Flucht und nehmen einige Schiffe der Eisernen Flotte mit. *Bei den Ereignissen der Roten Hochzeit gelang Brynden Tully, auch bekannt als der Schwarzfisch, die Flucht. Doch nun versucht er Schnellwasser, seine alte Heimat und seinen Familiensitz, zurück zu erobern. Ihm gelingt es die Burg zu übernehmen, allerdings belagern die Freys die Burg. Die Freys haben seit der Roten Hochzeit die Kontrolle über die Flusslande. Durch die Unterstützung der Lennisters gelingt es den Freys die Burg zurückzuerobern und Brynden Tully zu töten. Auf dem nachfolgenden Siegesfest wird Walder Frey eine Pastete serviert. Als er nach seinen Söhnen fragt, behauptet die Dienerin, dass diese bereits hier seien und verweist dabei auf die Pastete. Er schaut in die Pastete und entdeckt die abgetrennten Finger seiner Söhne. Die Dienerin zieht ihr Gesicht ab und offenbart sich als Arya Stark. Sie zieht ein Messer und tötet Walder Frey. *Ellaria Sand tötet Doran Martell und seine Wache, da Doran sich nicht für den Mord an Oberyn und Elia Martell rächen will. Sie will den Lennisters den Krieg erklären. Ellaria geht ein Bündnis mit Daenerys Targaryen ein und unterstützt sie bei ihrem Anliegen den Eisernen Thron zurück zu erobern. *Da Margaery Tyrells Bußgang bevor steht, beschließen Maes Tyrell und Jaime Lennister den Hohen Spatzen zu stoppen, bevor dies geschieht. Sie konfrontieren den Hohen Spatzen mit einer Armee und fordern die Freilassung der Königin. Doch König Tommen Baratheon tritt hervor und verkündet das Bündnis der Krone mit dem Glauben. Jaime wird als Strafe aus seinem Amt enthoben und nach Schnellwasser geschickt, um den Freys zu helfen. *Der Gerichtsprozess von Loras Tyrell und Cersei Lennister steht bevor. Loras gesteht seine Taten und schließt sich den Spatzen an, weshalb ihm das Symbol des Siebenzackigen Sterns in die Stirn geritzt wird. Cersei will ihrem Prozess entgehen und hat, gemeinsam mit Qyburn, etwas geplant. Großmaester Pycelle wird von den kleinen Vögelchen zu Qyburn gelockt, wo die Kinder auf Qyburns Befehl auf Pycelle einstechen und ihn töten. Ein anderes Vögelchen wird von Lancel Lennister verfolgt, der bis in die Katakomben unter der Große Septe von Baelor gelockt wird. Dort sticht der Junge ihn mit einem Messer in die Seite, woraufhin Lancel zu Boden geht. Er erblickt das Seefeuer und versucht das Feuer zu stoppen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Währenddessen will sich König Tommen auf dem Weg zum Prozess machen, wird allerdings von Ser Gregor Clegane, der von Cersei geschickt wurde, aufgehalten. Das Seefeuer entzündet sich und die Große Septe von Baelor wird zerstört. Dabei sterben Lancel Lennister, Margaery Tyrell, Maes Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Kevan Lennister, der Hohe Spatz und viele unschuldige Bewohner von Königsmund. Tommen beobachtet dies von seinen Gemächern aus und stürzt sich danach in den Tod. Cersei wird als neue Königin der Sieben Königslande gekrönt. *Bran Stark benutzt ohne den Dreiäugigen Raben seine Wargkräfte und trifft dabei auf die Armee der Wiedergänger. Als er durch sie hindurch läuft entdeckt er den Nachtkönig. Dieser sieht Bran, woraufhin sich alle Wiedergänger zu Bran drehen. Geschockt von diesem Ereignis bemerkt er nicht wie der Nachtkönig ihn am Arm berührt. Er wacht wieder auf und der Dreiäugige Rabe fordert ihn auf die Höhle zu verlassen, da die Wanderer ihren Standort wissen. Der Nachtkönig greift die Höhle des Dreiäugigen Raben an und kann einige Kinder des Waldes töten. Bei dem Angriff kommen außerdem Brans Schattenwolf Sommer, der Dreiäugige Rabe und Hodor ums Leben. Draußen werden sie von dem totgeglaubten Benjen Stark gerettet und zur Mauer gebracht. ;In Essos *Arya muss zunächst als blinde Bettlerin auf den Straßen von Braavos überleben, da sie nicht weiter als Gesichtslose trainiert wird. Dort muss sie einige Tests bestehen, bevor Jaqen H'ghar ihr schließlich ihr Augenlicht zurückgibt und wieder in das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß aufnimmt. Es kommt letztendlich zum Kampf mit der Heimatlosen. Arya löscht das Licht im Raum, da sie durch ihre vorherige Blindheit einen Vorteil hat. Sie schafft es die Heimatlose zu töten. Arya hängt ihr Gesicht in der Halle der Gesichter auf und beschließt nach Westeros zurück zu kehren. *Daenerys Targaryen wird von einem Khalasar der Dothraki entführt und nach Vaes Dothrak gebracht. Dort wird sie den anderen Khals vorgeführt und ihr wird gesagt, dass sie in Zukunft als Dosh Kaleen leben muss, so wie es alle Witwen der Khals tun. Jorah Mormont und Daario Naharis kommen ihr zur Rettung, allerdings hat Daenerys einen Plan, den sie umsetzen will. Bei der zweiten Anhörung wirft sie alle Feuerstellen um, wodurch das Gebäude in Flammen steht. Alle anwesenden Khals verbrennen bei lebendigem Leibe. Daenerys allerdings ist resistent gegen das Feuer und tritt aus dem abgebrannten Gebäude hervor. Sie vereint alle Khalasare unter einer Einheit und erklärt alle zu ihren Blutreitern. Gemeinsam kehren sie nach Meereen zurück und zerschlagen die Belagerung von Meereen. *Asha und Theon Graufreud reisen nach Meereen, um ein Bündnis mit der Königin einzugehen. Daenerys stimmt diesem Bündnis zu, wenn die Eisenmänner in Zukunft auf das Vergewaltigen und Plündern verzichten werden. *Nach dem weiteren Bündnis aus Westeros mit dem Haus Martell und Haus Tyrell beschließt Daenerys nach Westeros zu reisen und den Eisernen Thron zurück zu erobern. Staffel 7 - 304 n. A. E. In Westeros ''' *Die Maester der Zitadelle entsenden weiße Raben an alle Nobelhäuser der Sieben Königslande und kündigen den offiziellen Beginn des Winters in Westeros an. *Daenerys Targaryen beginnt ihre Invasion von Westeros als sie in Drachenstein mit ihrer kombinierten Streitmacht landet. Ihre Hand, Tyrion Lennister, entwickelt eine Kriegsstrategie, mit der Hoffnung, das gemeine Volk für sich zu gewinnen, welche Cersei Lennister bereits verachten. Ihr Plan sieht die Belagerung von Königsmund durch die vereinten Truppen der Weite und von Dorne zu Land und zu Wasser mit einer Seeblockade und die Eroberung von Casterlystein durch die Unbefleckten vor. *Euron Graufreud ist für Königsmund von Cersei eingeladen worden, welche eine Allianz vorschlägt, in der Hoffnung, seine Eiserne Flotte zu sichern. Euron drückt weiter mit einer Hochzeit zwischen beiden, um die Großen Häuser von Lennister und Graufreud zu vereinigen. Cersei lehnt ab, aber Euron verspricht, mit einem Geschenk wieder zu kehren. Er greift seine Nichte, Asha, und ihre Flotte an, die die Dornischen Anführer von Drachenstein zurück nach Sonnspeer in Dorne bringen sollte. Euron nimmt seine Nichte, Ellaria Sand und ihre Tochter Tyene Sand gefangen, allerdings kann sein Neffe Theon mit den loyalen Truppen seiner Schwester unter der Führung von Harrag entkommen. Ellaria wird in einem Kerker eingesperrt und wird gezwungen, ihre Tochter durch den Langen Abschied sterben zu sehen. Euron wird zum Kommandanten der Königlichen Flotte (die praktisch nur aus der Eisernen Flotte besteht) ernannt. *Jaime Lennister, welcher nun die Lennisterarmee befehligt, gewinnt die Unterstützung von Randyll Tarly. Mit der Hilfe von Haus Tarly plündert er Rosengarten als Teil einer List, um die Unbefleckten glauben zu lassen, dass seine gewaltige Lennisterarmee auf dem Marsch ist, um Casterlystein zu verteidigen. Euron zerstört die Targaryenschiffe bei Casterlystein, welche die Unbefleckten in eine Falle tappen lassen, während Jaime und Randyll Rosengarten wegen seiner Goldreserven plündern, um die Schulden des Eisernen Throns an die Eiserne Bank von Braavos, eingefordert von Tycho Nestoris, auszugleichen und den Korn der Weite sicherzustellen, die für die Ernährung der Lennisterarmee wegen dem eintreffenden Winter benötigt werden. Olenna Tyrell begeht Suizid mit einem Gift, bereitgestellt von Jaime, gesteht allerdings vorher ihre Rolle in der Ermordung seines Sohnes, Joffrey. Das Gold schafft es nach Königsmund, obwohl Daenerys die Lennister-Tarly-Armee mit ihrem vereinigten Khalasar aus Dothraki und ihrem Drachen Drogon in der Schlacht auf dem Goldweg angreift. Der Beutezug ist zerstört und Randyll sowie sein Sohn Dickon Tarly werden exekutiert, nachdem sie abgelehnt hatten, sich zu beugen. *Jon Schnee, der König des Nordens, reist nach Drachenstein, um Verhandlungen mit Daenerys Targaryen zu starten, damit er sich mit ihr verbünden kann. Daenerys wäre im Krieg gegen die Weißen Wanderer ein starker Verbündeter, da sie drei feuerspeiende Drachen besitzt. Zusätzlich befindet sich in einer Höhle unter ihrem Familiensitz Drachenstein eine riesige Ansammlung von Drachenglas, was Samwell Tarly während seiner Zeit in der Zitadelle erfahren hat. Obwohl Daenerys und ihre Ratgeber Jon in Hinsicht auf die Weißen Wanderer nicht glauben, vertraut Tyrion Jon seit ihrer verbrachten Zeit auf der Mauer, währenddessen Daenerys ebenfalls Vertrauen zu ihm aufbaut und schließlich Jon erlaubt, das Drachenglas abzubauen. *Nach der Schlacht auf dem Goldweg tritt der Krieg in Westeros in einen kalten Zustand über. Auf Tyrions Rat begibt sich Jon jenseits der Mauer in einer Mission, einen Wiedergänger zu fangen, um ihn als Beweis für die hohen Lords von Westeros zu benutzen. Tyrion währenddessen reist nach Königsmund, wo er einen Waffenstillstand Jaime vorschlägt, der das Angebot deren Schwester Cersei vermitteln soll. Cersei erklärt Jaime, sie sei mit ihrem fünften Kind schwanger. Davos Seewert rekrutiert derweil Gendry in Königsmund. Jorah Mormont, welcher von Grauschuppen von Samwell Tarly geheilt wurde, Jon, Davos und Gendry reisen daraufhin nach Ostwacht. Jon rekrutiert dort Tormund und ein paar Wildlinge, um ihn zu helfen, sowie die Bruderschaft ohne Banner, welche in den Norden gezogen sind, um im Kampf gegen die Armee der Toten zu helfen. Obwohl ein Wiedergänger ergriffen wurde, sterben Thoros und viele Wildlinge, und Jon und seine Volkschaft sind auf einen zugefrorenen See gefangen. Daenerys und ihre Drachen kommen an den See schließlich an, vorher alarmiert von Gendry und Davos, die einen Raben von Ostwacht an Drachenstein geschickt haben. Die Gruppe kann fliehen, allerdings bleibt Jon zurück, als er in den See stürzt, nachdem der Nachtkönig Viserion getötet hatte. Erfrierend wird Jon von seinen Onkel Benjen Stark gerettet, der sich selber, kämpfend gegen die Wiedergänger, opfert, um Jon genug Zeit zu verschaffen, damit er nach Ostwacht reiten kann. Jon beugt sich Daenerys insgeheim auf einem Schiff in Richtung Königsmund, um den Verhandlungen beizuwohnen. *Die Verhandlungen von Königsmund finden in der Drachengrube statt. Nachdem er seine Bruder Gregor Clegane konfrontiert hat, präsentieren Sandor Clegane, Jon und Daenerys den gefangenen Wiedergänger Cersei, Euron und ihren Ratgebern. Euron verlässt die Grube verängsticht und Cersei willigt einen Waffenstillstand ein, mit der Bedingung, das Jon danach neutral bleibt. Jon, gebunden an sein Verständnis von Ehre wie alle Nordmänner, gibt zu, das er sich bereits für Daenerys erklärte, was Cersei veranlässt, die Drachengrube zu verlassen. Allerdings begibt sich Tyrion in den Roten Bergfried und ist in der Lage, Cersei davon zu überzeugen, zu den Verhandlungen zurückzukehren und ihre verbliebenen Lennistertruppen der Verteidigung gegen die Weißen Wanderer bereitzustellen. Cersei gibt später gegenüber ihren Bruder Jaime zu, dass sie und Euron vorhaben, dieses Versprechen zu brechen und das Euron auf dem Weg ist, die Goldene Kompanie von Essos nach Westeros überzusetzen, gedeckt von der finanziellen Unterstützung der Eisernen Bank. Jaime ist schockiert und verlässt seine Schwester, angedroht mit einer Todesstrafe, gen Norden, um das Versprechen, das er in der Drachengrube gemacht hatte, zu ehren. *Brandon Stark kehrt endlich zurück nach Winterfell, während Meera Reet zu ihrer Familie im Hals zurückkehrt. Arya Stark kehrt ebenfalls nach der Ermordung der Freys bei den Zwillingen zurück. Bran trainiert sich selber in seinen Fähigkeiten der Grünen Sicht. Arya und Sansa sind gespalten über einen Brief, der absichtlich von Petyr Baelish platziert wurde, um einen Keil zwischen den Starkgeschwistern zu schlagen als Teil seines Plans, den Eisernen Thron für sich zu erlangen. Allerdings können Arya, Sansa und Bran alle von Petyr inszenierten Lügen und Parallelspiele mit der Magie kontrolliert von Bran aufdecken. Ein Prozess gegen Kleinfinger in der Großen Halle von Winterfell wird ins Leben berufen, und, beobachtet von Yohn Rois auf Anweisung des Hauses Arryn und des Grünen Tals, wird gefolgt von Arya, die Petyrs Kehle als Gerechtigkeit für die Starks, Arryns, Tullys und den Kriegsopfern des Krieges der Fünf Könige aufschneidet. *Samwell Tarly verlässt, gemeinsam mit Goldy und dem kleinen Sam, die Zitadelle in Altsass, da die Maester entweder die Wiederkehr der Weißen Wanderer nicht glauben oder sie nicht von ihrer Gefährlichkeit überzeugt sind. Jedoch klaut Sam noch mehrere Bücher von einer verbotenen Sektion der Großen Bücherei, mit eingeschlossen das Tagebuch des Hohen Septons Maynard. In Winterfell, Bran enthüllt Sam die Information, das Jon Schnee der Sohn von Rhaegar Targaryen und seiner Tante Lyanna Stark ist, aber dennoch ein Bastard. Sam ergänzt jedoch, das Rhaegars Ehe mit Elia Martell vom Hohen Septon annulliert wurde, damit er jemanden anderen während einer geheimen Zeremonie in Dorne heiraten kann, was Bran dazu auffordert, zu dem Turm der Freude zurückzukehren. Dort beobachtet er, wie Rhaegar und Lyanna von dem Hohen Septon verheiratet werden und erfährt den Namen des Sohnes, der von Lyanna an ihren Bruder und Brans Vater Ned gegeben wird: Aegon Targaryen. Bran realisiert, das Roberts Rebellion auf einer Lüge aufgebaut ist und das Rhaegar nie Lyanna entführt hatte, sondern beide zusammen weggelaufen sind. Beide stellen fest, das Jon demnach der rechtmäßige Erbe des Eisernen Throns ist, und nicht seine Tante Daenerys. Auf ihrem Schiff in Richtung Weißwasserhafen lassen Jon und Daenerys ihren Emotionen freien Lauf und schlafen miteinander, unbewusst von ihren familiären Verbindungen. *Nach mehr als 8.000 Jahren erscheinen die Weißen Wanderer von dem Verfluchtem Wald mit ihrer massiven Armee der Toten, mindestens 100.000 Wiedergänger stark. Der Nachtkönig reitet den Eisdrachen Viserion zur Mauer, wo Ostwacht steht, verbrennt die Burg und schmilzt den Eiswall, welche ein Durchgang, frei von der defensiven Magie der Mauer, für die Weißen Wanderer schafft. Sie passieren die Trümmer der Mauer und setzen auf Westeros über, marschierend gen Norden. Viele Wildlinge und Mitglieder der Nachtwache sterben als Tormund und Beric Dondarrion fliehen. Dieses Ereignis markiert den Beginn der Langen Nacht und des Großen Krieges . Staffel 8 - 304 n. A. E. '''In Westeros *Der Nachtkönig, auf dem Eisdrachen Viserion, führt die Weißen Wanderer und die Armee der Toten durch den Norden, nachdem sie die Mauer durchbrochen hatten. *Die Armee der Toten marschiert weiter nach Süden und massakriert jedes lebende Wesen in ihrem Weg. Der Nachtkönig greift den Letzten Herd an und schlachtet all seine Bewohner, mit eingeschlossen der junge Lord Ned Umber, dessen Leiche dann künstlerisch mit einer Anzahl an abgetrennten Körperteilen dargestellt wird; das entsprechende Symbol ahmt die Symbole der Kinder des Waldes nach. Umbers Körper wird später von Tormund Riesentod, Beric Dondarrion und Eddison Tollett auf ihrem Weg nach Winterfell entdeckt. *Jon Schnee erfährt seine wahre Abstammung von seinem besten Freund und Vertrauter Samwell Tarly. *Der Nachtkönig und seine Armee attackieren Winterfell und treffen auf eine sich ihm widersetzende Armee geführt von Jon Schnee und Daenerys Targaryen. *Der Nachtkönig wird katastrophal geschlagen und von Arya Stark letztendlich getötet. *Daenerys greift in Folge der Ermordung Rhaegals und Missandeis Königsmund an und verbrennt die Stadt mit Drogon. *Nach der Plünderung der Stadt durch Daenerys und den Massaker an unschuldigen Zivilisten und sich ergebenden Soldaten erklärt Daenerys in einer Rede vor den siegreichen Unbeflekten und Dothraki, dass ihre Herrschaft über Westeros nicht genug sei und das sie die ganze Bekannte Welt unter ihrer Herrschaft "befreien" will. Tyrion konfrontiert Daenerys wegen des Massakers und gibt seine Position als Hand der Königin auf. Daenerys daraufhin nimmt Tyrion wegen des "Verrates" für das Befreien seines Bruders Jaime gefangen. Jon trifft sich später mit Tyrion, um das vergangene zu besprechen. Jon versucht mehrere Male, Daenerys' Aktionen zu erklären und zu verteidigen, aber Tyrion lehnt jede Erklärung ab. Er fleht Jon an, das richtige zu tun und Daenerys zu töten, um mehr Zerstörung und Tod zu vermeiden. Zuerst lehnt Jon strikt ab, aber als Tyrion die Sicherheit seiner Schwestern, falls sie ablehnen, sich der Königin zu beugen, in Frage stellt, steht Jon for einem Dilemma. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Timeline ru:Хронология fr:Chronologie pt-br:Linha do tempo Kategorie:Geschichte